


Ask You

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: Kalau kata orang Hueningkai itu romantis, lain lagi dengan anggapannya. Ia menganggap bahwa keromantisan dirinya tidak seratus persen benar, tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena ada seseorang yang selalu muntah tatkala ia ber-romantis romantis riaㅡChoi Beomgyu.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Ask You

Kalau kata orang Hueningkai itu romantis, lain lagi dengan anggapannya. Ia menganggap bahwa keromantisan dirinya tidak seratus persen benar, tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena ada seseorang yang selalu muntah tatkala ia ber-romantis romantis riaㅡChoi Beomgyu.

“ _Hyung_ , kan kita pacaran udah lama nih ya. Aku mau nanya dong,” Beomgyu menyernyit, menaikkan alisnya sebagai tanda: _tanya apa?_

Hueningkai awalnya ragu, namun dengan sedikit dorongan ia akhirnya bertanya juga.

“Gini... kenapa, _sih_ , Beomgyu _hyung_ selalu muntah kalau denger Kai jadi romantis. Gombal, nyanyi, _treat you like a princess_ jugaㅡ _ADUH_!” Pekiknya saat Beomgyu memukul kepalanya.

  
“Ngga usah _princess-princess_ an. Gue belum ganti kelamin,” cebiknya yang lantas membuat Hueningkai semakin gemas.

Sambil memeluknya, ia yang masih berbaring di ranjang UKS bertanya lagi. “Ya terusss, kenapa dong _hyung_?”

Terlihat berpikir pemuda Huening itu melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, menerka-nerka, “Apa muntah gara-gara ada dede ya disini?” Ia mengusap perut Beomgyu yang rata, terkikik jahil.

Beomgyu yang tadinya masih menikmati pelukkan Hueningkai sambil berbaring di ranjang UKS buru-buru kembali membuka matanya, melotot.

“HUENINGKAICOT JANGAN HALU ATAU GUA PUKUL, NIH, PUKUL?!”

Tawanya pecah.   
  
Mengusap gemas kepala pacarnya, ia berbisik lembut.

“Gemes banget... ngga kuat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca!


End file.
